


HECHO EVIDENTE

by Lilith_Hiwatari



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mental Anguish, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_Hiwatari/pseuds/Lilith_Hiwatari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nada resulta más engañoso que un hecho evidente"   <br/>Alejaste el sentido común y como un buen enamorado te volviste estúpido ante lo evidente... John no te ama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HECHO EVIDENTE

**Author's Note:**

> Una pequeña idea que nació gracias a un rol con una amiga...

_**Hecho evidente** _

 

Zapatos lustrados, semi nuevos, los mejores que posee.

Pantalones nuevos, adquiridos recientemente, ayer para ser precisos.

Camisa perfectamente aseada, manicura perfecta.

Afeitado y bañado, ligero aroma a roble, colonia de marca regalo de cumpleaños, de su pareja para ser certeros.

 

_**"Nada resulta más engañoso que un hecho evidente"** _

 

-¿John? – susurraste mirándole, levantándote de aquel sofá con tu acostumbrada bata azul, aun era medio día.

-Sherlock – te sonrió un poco nervioso, solo por un instante y después ahí estaba su rostro despreocupado – iré a comprar leche y quizás algo mas – salió sin esperar tu respuesta.

-Mmm – caminaste aquellos pasos frente al refrigerador solo para abrirlo y descubrir 3 botellas en perfectas condiciones de leche, cerraste la puerta suavemente y alejaste aquel pensamiento a lo más profundo de tu mente, aquel instinto sobre humano que te decía que las cosas no estaban bien.

 

_" **Todas las vidas terminan, todos los corazones se rompen, el cariño no es una ventaja"**_

 

-¿quiero saber cuándo terminara esto? – le miro algo fastidiado sirviendo aquel té caliente. – todo esto… aun no puedo creer que accediera a esta locura.

-¿creí que eras feliz? – bebió un poco de té - tan grande es tu sacrificio John.

-No empieces Mycroft – la mirada que le enviaba parecía como miles de cuchillos atravesándole – tú lo sabes… yo no soy gay.. esto es demasiado para mí... yo no puedo…

-El te necesita.

-Y yo necesito mi vida Mycroft… no puedo pasar el resto de mi vida junto a él cuidándole – cerro los ojos un poco de dolor al decir esas palabras.

-Entonces no debiste haberlo empezado.

-Y que quieres que hiciera, tú mismo lo has dicho me necesitaba… me necesita, tu no lo viste caer, tu no viste esa misma mirada en sus ojos, esa que decía que cometerá una locura si no hacia algo…. No sería la primera vez… ese día pudo morir realmente.

-Entonces termínalo… acaba con esta "farsa" como tú la llamas – bebió calmadamente del tibio liquido - destruye la perfecta ilusión de mi hermano.

-No me hagas el malo de la historia.

-No hay villanos aquí… yo solo esperaba que… - le miro en silencio un minuto como decidiéndose por sus palabras - esperaba que las cosas terminarían de otra forma… supongo que espere demasiado.

-No voy a enamorarme de él – tenso la mandíbula al decir esas palabras.

-Creí que te importaba

-Aun me importa... pero realmente no puedo… necesito esto… yo… - mas fue interrumpido por la llegada del pelinegro.

 

_" **El sentimiento es un defecto químico de los perdedores"**_

 

-John – le llamaste en un suave susurro, detrás de tus piernas, mientras las abrazabas y tratabas de ocultar el rubor en tus pálidas mejillas al enfrentarte a esos sentimientos – te amo - tu voz sonó un poco débil, pero convincente y segura, tratando de impregnar tu veracidad en aquellas palabras.

-Igual yo – apenas si respondió el frente a ti siguiendo inverso en su computador escribiendo su última aventura.

_"Miente"_

Escuchaste a tu cordura hablar, a la lógica a la cual juraste seguir y por más que esa voz intentaba convencerte de eso, tu como cualquier persona en tu posición, la rechazaste, y la enviaste a lo más profundo de tu palacio mental, la encerraste en la habitación más alejada bajo miles de cadenas, candados y demás barreras que pudieran liberarte de su odiosa intención.

 

_" **Me figuro que John Watson cree que el amor es un misterio para mí pero la química es sencillísima y destructiva"**_

 

Alejaste el sentido común y como un buen enamorado te volviste estúpido ante lo evidente, oh de ti que siempre tras burlarte de las demás personas, de aquellos que por entregarse a sus emociones terminaban heridos y mal trechos, de aquellos de los que siempre te mofaste, ahora eh te aquí, siendo el más patético de todos aceptando las migajas de lo que nunca será, aferrándote a aquella vieja tabla de madera podrida para no hundirte más en este mar de desesperación y soledad que tú mismo construiste alrededor.

Creyendo la mentira mas falsa que jamás has escuchado.

Por que seamos sinceros, las señales están ahí, siempre estuvieron y tu como buen iluso enamorado, como todo bufón las has ignorado a conveniencia, dejándote caer cada vez más en este pozo profundo, por que sin importar lo que diga tu le creerás, siempre lo has hecho.

 

_" **Siempre eh dado por hecho que el amor es una desventaja peligrosa, gracias por la prueba definitiva"**_

 

-¿Por qué cierras tus ojos? - preguntaste tímidamente levantando solo un poco tu cabeza de aquella almohada.

-¿Qué? – dijo algo sorprendido, ya que no solían hablar mucho después de aquel acto.

-Cierras tus ojos… cuando lo hacemos… la mayor parte del tiempo John – volviste a ocultar tu cabeza en la almohada temiendo decir algo inapropiado como siempre - y no me miras después… solo te giras y…

-Estoy cansando Sherlock – suspiro fastidiado cubriéndose con la manta, alejándose unos centímetros, un inmenso abismo para ti.

-Te amo John – cerraste los ojos en una súplica silenciosa por que te diera aquel calor que tanto necesitabas.

-Igual yo Sherlock – pero su voz se escuchaba vacía, tan hueca, alejándose más de ti, agrandando aquel abismo entre su calor y tu alma.

_"Miente"_

 

_"_ **_siempre eh sido capaz de distanciarme, de divorciarme de los sentimientos_ "**

 

Y le creíste cuando te repetía aquellas palabras de amor, vacías cada vez más evidente

_"Le amo"._

Y cerraste los ojos ante lo evidente aun cuando aquella tarde salió para una consulta, cuando era obvio para ti que por su vestimenta iba a encontrarse con ella.

_"Regresara"_

Y le besaste con ternura entregándote a él con verdadera pasión y anhelo aun cuando después de hacer el amor te daba la espalda y se negaba a abrazarte por estar demasiado cansado.

_"Por qué me ama"_

Y fingiste no ver como el cerraba los ojos y mordía sus labios cada vez que alcanzaba el clímax dentro de ti, negándose a tocar tu sexo cada vez menos, dando excusas tontas para no tomarte.

_"Realmente lo hace"_

Y tapaste tus oídos cuando al llegar al piso escuchaste sin querer aquella conversación entre tu pareja y tu hermano, aquella en la que discutían esa farsa de relación, aquella donde él se negaba a continuar siendo tu ancla solo para evitar que cometieras otra locura como la de la azotea.

_"Miente"_

Y fingiste total indiferencia cuando el rechazo un toque tuyo frente a cada mujer que conocían, cuando todo su lenguaje corporal negaba aquella relación en la que supuestamente se encontraban.

_"No… el si lo hace…realmente… me ama"_

Y trataste de olvidar el día en que tras despertar una mañana en tu cama vacía escuchaste como él se disculpaba por teléfono, por no poder dejarte, por estar atado a ti para que no te lastimaras.

_"¿Entonces por que lo hace?"_

Y reprimiste las ganas de llorar cuando aquella tarde discutieron por que tú jamás podrás darle hijos.

_"No lo sé"_

Y evitaste con toda tu voluntad no volver a inyectar en ti todos aquellos narcóticos que tanto anhelabas, solo por que se lo habías prometido, por que le amabas, por que a diferencia de el… tu en verdad le querías.

_"Por que el no me ama"_

Y fue por eso que le diste la libertad, que sonreíste para él y terminaste aquella relación tan importante para ti, que lo alejaste de tu vida y te tragaste todo tu dolor solo para que el se fuera sin sentirse culpable, que te cerraste al mundo nuevamente

_"Por qué… lo amo"_

-Es increíble, que renunciaras a tu egoísmo – susurro tu hermano a un costado tuyo cuando aun estaban en aquella recepción, mirando a la hermosa novia bailar con el hombre de tu vida - me sorprendes hermanito, estoy muy orgulloso de ti – bebió de su copa de vino lentamente mientras miraba como tu seguías aquellas siluetas moverse al compas de la música - has madurado mucho, madre estaría muy orgullosa, es casi increíble que tu…

-Y a mí me sorprende que no estés devorando el pastel – le sonrió sarcásticamente apenas mirándole, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no derramar lagrimas al verle tan feliz, pero sin poder apartar la mirada de aquella pareja danzante - ¿ No hay alguna guerra que debas detener? – ahora si le miraba un poco molesto.

-No hay guerra alguna que evite estar cuando mi hermano me necesite – levanto la copa para hacer énfasis en sus palabras.

-Te recuerdo que no soy un niño al que debas cuidar – bebió un poco de la copa solo para hacer una mueca al sentir el sabor seco de la bebida – además – la bajo entre sus manos - no es lo que normalmente se hace en estos casos – dejo caer el liquido entre el verde pasto que se levantaba a sus pies, donde aquella ceremonia había concluido con la grandiosa celebración – hacer locuras por amor – termino en un susurro, colocando la copa sobre la mesa más cercana mientras caminaba y se perdía entre el mar de gente, alejándose poco a poco de las festividades, de la celebración que aun seguía en su apogeo, de su corazón.

-Durante un minuto se escucho un ruido estridente, como miles de cristales rompiéndose contra el frio piso, temiendo que en algún arrebato de ira y necedad Sherlock se las arreglara para fastidiar su boda le busco con la mirada desesperadamente. Para su sorpresa o alivio no pudo encontrar nada, ni rastro del hombre que había sido importante para él, y mucho menos una pista de lo que fue aquel ruido, decidió dejarlo pasar creyendo haberlo imaginado y se dispuso a tomar a su esposa entre sus brazos y besarla con dulzura.

-John Watson nunca sabrá que aquel ruido provenía del corazón de Sherlock, aquel que fue aplastado y destruido por su felicidad. Por que a diferencia de lo que todos pensaban, Sherlock Holmes si tenía sentimientos, incluso más profundos y volátiles de los que cualquier otro, por que el fue capaz de renunciar a su felicidad por la de alguien más.

 

_" **El amor es un motivador mucho más cruel"**_


End file.
